24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 10:00pm-11:00pm
| code = 8AFF07 | author = Chip Johannessen & Patrick Harbinson | director = Milan Cheylov }} As Allison Taylor struggles to hold the peace process together, her administration's paranoia about Omar Hassan continues to grow alongside the number of people he orders arrested. Meanwhile, Jack's undercover meeting with criminal Vladimir Laitanan concerning the stolen nuclear fuel rods quickly unravels due to Renee's fraying mental state. Episode guide Previously on 24 * is told by Rob Weiss that the crackdown underway in Kamistan has not improved. Ethan Kanin says that the British delgates are threatening to pull out of the peace accord. President Taylor tells him to assemble them and convince them to continue their support. * notices that a member of his opposition is a cousine of Jamot, a member of the IRK delegation. He orders Tarin Faroush to arrest Jamot and bring him to the embassy. Tarin then calls Kayla Hassan and says that they'll meet in private when he returns from the embassy. * gives Kevin Wade the schematics and a key card to get into the NYPD evidence lock up building. He asked how to find the money and Dana says the bins are numbered and to do exactly what she says. * argues with his son Josef Bazhaev about the doctor treating Oleg Bazhaev and their operation being exposed. Sergei slaps Josef and ends up shooting Oleg to end his suffering. He tells Josef never to disobey an order again. * tells Vladimir Laitanan that Ernst Meier is looking to buy weapons grade Uranium. * as Ernst Meier completes the transfer of 5 million dollars to Vladimir's account. Suddenly the men pull their guns out but Cole Ortiz in time intervenes and Jack shoots three of their men dead. Jack tells the fourth man to tell Vladimir that if he tries something like that again the deal will be over. Vlaidmir says to the fourth man to bring Jack in. Jack orders him to get up. In the council chamber at the United Nations, Rob Weiss reports that the visiting dignitaries almost unanimously continue to support the treaty, but President Taylor feels like she is running out of good will. Louis Dalton comes over to congratulate the President, then asks for an explanation of the national security crisis she mentioned. He reminds her that their two countries have a centuries-old relationship and the matter will be kept strictly confidential. Taylor tells him to inform the Prime Minister that Hassan's crackdown is not only in response to his assassination attempt, but a faction in Kamistan seeking to acquire weapons-grade uranium. CTU is currently running an undercover operation to intercept the uranium. In the back seat of Lugo's car, Jack's cell phone rings. Lugo tries to stop him from answering until they arrive, but Jack reminds him that he is the one with the gun, and Lugo shouldn't be making demands. Cole Ortiz offers to send a backup team to the site, but Jack tells him to stay back - there are "other considerations," namely Renee Walker being held against her will. Arlo Glass picks up a traffic camera still of Jack and Lugo, noting that Jack seems to be in control. He asks Dana Walsh whether they should run Lugo's face against records to find out who he is, but Dana gets a call and has to excuse herself. Kevin Wade says that he and Nick Coughlin are at the warehouse; she says that she is in the middle of a crisis, and will talk them through the break-in as soon as she can. Noticing her on the phone, Arlo asks Chloe if she thinks Dana might be cheating on her fiancee; she tells him to mind his own business and follow her to Hastings' office for a briefing. Jack and Lugo get out of the car, and enter Vladimir Laitanan's warehouse, where Laitanan and Renee come out to greet them. "Meier" is furious at Laitanan's attempt to double cross him, and demands to talk to Renee alone. Quietly, Renee assures Laitanan that it's fine, and goes over to join him. Lugo urges Vlad to kill Meier now and stop risking their freedom for a "whore;" Laitanan promises to kill him if he ever calls Renee that again. Out of earshot, Jack tells Renee that he plans to take her out of play, so that he can go undercover in her place. She refuses, saying that she is the only reason Laitanan is still going along with the deal, and that pulling her out now will make what she has done for nothing. Laitanan interrupts them, saying that they need to start making calls before the deal takes place. Dana enters a secure room and accesses a terminal, calling Kevin back at the warehouse. Making sure no one can see, she accesses the security camera system and gives Kevin the code to the outer door. She says that they can be in and out in twenty minutes. With her help they make their way into the storage area; despite getting some access numbers wrong and wasting time, Kevin and Nick eventually find the drug bust money, and start filling their duffel bags. She tells them they need to be gone before the next patrol in fifteen minutes, then hangs up. Kevin prepares to leave, but Nick insists on staying to look through the other items in the time that they have left. 10:12:03... 10:12:04... 10:12:05... Laitanan gets off the phone with a contact, who had no idea about any kind of nuclear materials for sale. He tells Renee to cut him some bread, and offers Jack a shot of vodka, which he reluctantly takes. He goes back to Renee and suggestively helps her cut the bread, "nice and thick," while staring at Jack. He compliments Jack on "breaking" Renee in the six years since he last saw her, but Jack tells him to stop wasting time and keep making calls. Angrily, Laitanan sends him outside with Lugo, and sends another man to get more vodka. '' Sergei Bazhaev brings Father Gregor to Oleg's body in the restaurant, and asks Gregor to perform a proper burial for him. Gregor protests, saying that it will take preparation and a proper facility, but Bazhaev overturns him, saying that his son died in "battle" and he needs to make it right. Bazhaev goes back to the pantry, where Josef Bazhaev continues to sit by himself. He tries to make his surviving son understand that he did what he did to end Oleg's suffering and protect their entire family; when he dies, he wants to leave Josef and his family with the respect and inheritance they deserve. He promises that one day, Josef will understand what he has done, then tells him to join Father Gregor to bury his brother. Just then, Dimitri enters to tell Sergei about a call from Vladimir Laitanan. Laitanan apologizes for the late hour, then announces he has a business proposition regarding nuclear rods newly on the market. Knowing that Bazhaev is the only person with an organization that could pull off such a deal, he offers to put him on the phone with a buyer, but Bazhaev furiously denies any knowledge, saying that nobody deals in nuclear materials, and hangs up. Laitanan tells Renee that nobody knows anything about her supposed deal, and threatens to give up. She manages to persuade him to keep trying. Sergei tells Josef that somebody else knows about the fuel rods, then calls Luka, who is in the back of a truck. Sergei tells him about the problem, and orders him and Anton to pull off the road at the prearranged location. The truck bearing the nuclear rods makes its way out of New York City. President Omar Hassan looks through several surveillance photos, when he receives a call from President Taylor and her Chief of Staff. President Taylor informs him that she has just finished telling all the assembled delegates that Hassan remains the best hope for peace in his country; she extracts from him a promise that the arrests and other measures will be stopped within the hour, and that the delegate he had arrested will be released or charged. After the call ends, Weiss remarks that Hassan didn't sound like himself. Tarin Faroush and Nabeel enter to brief Hassan on their first interrogation of Jamot; Tarin does not believe he has any connection to Farhad or the dissenting faction. Still suspicious, Hassan orders Tarin to have security services arrest Jamot's wife and children, and apply whatever measures are necessary to make him talk. Angrily, Tarin reminds him that Hassan rallied his supporters around the abandonment of such practices. After a moment, the President relents; he instead orders Tarin to check Jamot's records one more time to be thorough. However, once he is out of the room, he repeats his order to Nabeel that the wife and children be arrested, and also tells him to investigate a possible connection between Tarin and the dissenters. Realizing their time is almost up, Kevin Wade urges Nick to leave, and is stunned when Nick pulls a gun and asks for the money. The tense moment ends when Nick reveals that it's only a squirt gun from the evidence locker; they prepare to leave, but an alarm begins sounding down the hall. Chloe tells Dana Walsh that the HAZMAT lab at Fort Hamilton confirmed that the uranium on Davros' body is of Soviet origin. Before she can say any more, Dana gets another call from Kevin and heads for the secure room. She is furious to learn that they haven't left the warehouse, saying that she is "dead" if they are caught. She sees a patrolman on guard duty, then is horrified to see the trashed state of the locker. Dana sends Kevin and Nick to the far corner of the hallway, then tells them to sneak past the guard. However, when the guard sees the locker and radios for backup, Nick hits him from behind with a baseball bat, brutally beating him before the two run for the exit. Tarin arrives at Kayla Hassan's suite and knocks on the door. She lets him in, and confirms that she is alone; the two embrace, and she asks him what's wrong. He tells her about her father's plan to use Jamot's family against him, and how he went behind Tarin's back to accomplish this. He says that he respects the President more than any man he has ever known, but his brother's betrayal has changed him and they need to find some way to get through to him. Just then, Nabeel two other agents knock on the door looking for Tarin. Kayla initially denies that Tarin is in the room, but he eventually comes to the door and asks why he is being detained. Nabeel apologizes for the situation, but insists that he has orders; Tarin relinquishes his gun and is led away by the agents, while Kayla promises to talk to her father and convince him to change his mind. At Laitanan's office, Jack gets up and moves toward the office, trying to hear what's happening inside. Laitanan hangs up with Roman, who had no knowledge of the rods, and tells Renee that he has called all his contacts and none of them have turned up anything useful. He ignores her pleas that he keep making calls, saying that they have five million dollars, and each other, which isn't so bad. He is angered when she reveals that she only came for the deal, not him, and punches her in the face. She falls to the floor and the knife and chopping board she was using fall on the floor. Losing control, she grabs the knife and stabs Laitanan in the eye, proceeding to stab him several times in the throat and chest. Jack races into the office and tries to pull her off him, only for Renee to spin around and stab Jack in the side of his stomach. Horrified, she watches as Jack collapses, while Lugo enters and prepares to shoot her. Before he can do so, Jack pulls out the knife and flings it across the room, burying it in Lugo's throat. He then readies his gun and shoots through the wall into the adjacent garage, killing the other guard outside. Jack goes over to Renee and hugs her, noticing the state of Laitanan's body, while she begins to cry. While dressing his stab wound, Jack briefs Brian Hastings on Laitanan's death. He covers up the more gruesome details of the incident, saying that Renee was acting in self-defense. Hastings is angry to realize that their best lead is gone; Jack recommends they go through evidence at the safehouse and Laitanan's computer. Cole Ortiz agrees to redirect his team to the safehouse in five minutes to meet Jack and Renee there, and have Bennett coordinate before forensics arrives. Hastings asks Dana Walsh if she has any suggestions for their next move, but she is distracted and doesn't hear the question. Furious, he reminds her that their entire operation just disintegrated, and asks if she could show a little interest. Renee says Jack didn't have to cover for her; she is horrified that she nearly killed Jack, and acknowledges that he was right about her inability to handle the operation. She says she thought that by agreeing to go undercover she could make everything right, but she is still alone and doesn't have anyone to turn to. Jack goes to her and replies that she has him. He urges her to let CTU work on what she has accomplished and get out while she can. Hearing a noise outside, Jack tells her to maintain that the stabbing was self-defense, and he will help her get through the investigation. Jack goes out to greet the field team, but then realizes they are speaking in Russian, and dashes back to the office, telling Renee that Laitanan must have contacted the real dealers without knowing it. He tells her to hide in the bathroom closet, so that he can go undercover with the Russians as the prospective buyer. He emerges from the bathroom as Dimitri and his companions enter, saying that he killed Laitanan and his people after they tried to rip him off, but he still wants to do business. They grab him and take him outside. One of the men, Mikhail, stays behind to search the office; he nearly discovers Renee's hiding place, but Dimitri orders him to move out before he can open the closet. Split screen: Renee hides in the closet as the Russians depart. Kevin and Nick drive away from the lock-up, drinking and laughing to each other. President Hassan looks out on the city, lost in thought. Sergei Bazhaev sits alone in his restaurant. Luka and Anton sit waiting inside the truck with the rods at a weigh station on the Wantagh Parkway. Cole Ortiz and his team pull up at Laitanan's warehouse. Ortiz and his field team enters the garage. As they scout the room, Hansen uploads the live video feed for CTU and they discover the three dead bodies, but no sign of Jack or Renee. Just then, Renee emerges from the closet, and tells Cole what happened. Hastings confirms that the drones reported no vehicles leaving the scene before CTU arrived; they have no idea where Jack and the Russians are. Dimitri and his people emerge from a drainage tunnel with Jack in tow, where a van is waiting. They enter and drive away. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Guest starring * Jurgen Prochnow as Sergei Bazhaev * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Clayne Crawford as Kevin Wade * David Anders as Josef Bazhaev * T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush * Tony Curran as Lugo * Jordan Marder as Dimitri * Michael Filipowich as Nick Coughlin * Harry Van Gorkum as Louis Dalton * Hrach Titizian as Nabeel * Gene Farber as Oleg Bazhaev * and Callum Keith Rennie as Vladimir Laitanan Co-starring * Matthew Wolf as Father Gregor * Thomas Fiscella as Luka Uncredited * Gokor Chivichyan as Bazhaev's henchman 1 * Ronin Gray as CTU worker * Mathew Lorenceau as Andre * Tim Mikulecky as Chiarella * Roman Mitichyan as Mikhail * Vladimir Tevlovski as Bazhaev's henchman 2 Production staff Memorable quotes * Dana Walsh: You're in the side alley, right? * Kevin Wade: No, we parked out front so everyone can see us. Come on, what do you think I am? * Lugo Elson: No calls till we get to Vladimir. * Jack Bauer: (gun on Lugo) Does this look like a situation where you get to make demands? See also * 10:00pm-11:00pm (disambiguation) Day 807 807